1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a peripheral apparatus control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a print system has been proposed using a print setting file (GPD) of a text format in which information regarding print settings has been described by an expression of a non-hierarchical structure and a print control structure (DEVMODE structure) constructed by members of a single hierarchic structure. Such a print system has been installed in the OS (Operating System) or the like such as Windows (registered trademark) XP or the like. In such a print system, a printer driver called “Unidrv” as a standard of the Windows (registered trademark) XP OS is used.
There are a Printer Device V1.0 and a Printer Basic Service V1.0 which have been standardized in the UPnP Forum™. A print system has also been proposed using print setting job information (there is a case where it is abbreviated to a “job ticket” hereinbelow) of an XML format in which information regarding print settings and a print job are described by an expression of a hierarchical structure. Such a print system has been installed in the OS such as Windows (registered trademark) XP or the like.
In such a print system, a service having a proxy server function for print control is activated on the OS. A network corresponding printer or the like which does not have a UPnP function is used by using a printer driver for controlling the Printer Device V1.0 and Printer Basic Service V1.0 of UPnP through such a service.
There is a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-275064).
In recent years, a peripheral apparatus control system has been considered in which a print system using the print setting files and the print control structure and a print system using the job ticket are integrated. In such a peripheral apparatus control system (integrated print system), an architecture of the former print system is used as a base and the latter print system is constructed thereon.
In this case, there is needed a process for the Unidrv to convert the print setting file of the text format in which the information regarding the print settings has been described by the expression of the non-hierarchical structure into the print setting job information of the XML format in which the information regarding the print settings and the print job has been described by the expression of the hierarchical structure.
However, there is such a problem that it is difficult to efficiently and accurately form the job ticket of the hierarchical structure from the print setting file of the non-hierarchical structure.